


Entre tus brazos.

by MissWhoever_YouAre



Category: La Casa de las Flores | The House of Flowers (TV), Majolina - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Bruno Riquelme de la Mora - Freeform, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Español | Spanish, F/F, La casa de las flores - Freeform, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbianas, María José Riquelme - Freeform, Paulina de la Mora - Freeform, Romance, The House of Flowers, Wedding Rings, Weddings, fanficespañol, majolina, netflix, wlw
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWhoever_YouAre/pseuds/MissWhoever_YouAre
Summary: "Paulina observó los anaqueles con nostalgia. Habían pasado más de 15 años desde la última vez que pisó una tienda de novias, aquella vez se probó más de 20 vestidos en diferentes tiendas hasta encontrar el indicado, Elena era apenas una adolescente y la Casa de las Flores se encontraba en su mejor momento."Paulina se encuentra demasiado nerviosa horas antes de su boda, arregla cualquier detalle de los preparativos y se enfrenta a los recuerdos de su pasado y el futuro que le espera con María José.¡NOTA! Ninguno de los personajes ficticios me pertenece y son propiedad de la serie y su creador, esto es tan solo el producto de la imaginación y el tiempo libre.
Relationships: Majolina - Relationship, Paulina de la Mora/María José Riquelme
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Entre tus brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡HOLA DE NUEVO!  
> Sé que ha pasado ya varios meses desde la última vez que escribí un fic Majolina pero despúes del final era imposible no pensar en lo que no vimos dentro de la serie respecto a su boda, las horas previas, horas posteriores, la fiesta ¡Todo!  
> De antemano me disculpo por la extención del fic, en un inicio tenía pensado que fuera solo un "One shot" pero mientras más escribía, más detalles surgían.  
> En fin, no te detengo más. Espero que esta historia la disfrutes tanto como yo disfrute escribirla. Esta historia es tuya. Disfrútala.

Habían pasado apenas un par de horas desde que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño cuando algo la despertó abruptamente. Era una mezcla de ansiedad y nerviosismo lo que mantenía despierta a Paulina de la Mora.  
Al abrir los ojos observó la cabellera rubia de quien se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado, Paulina recorrió con un dedo la espalda descubierta de María José.

Aún le costaba asimilar lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas, nunca se había sentido tan valiente como el día que tomó el megáfono de la patrulla de Márquez para pedirle matrimonio a María José y tampoco se imaginó que María José saldría detrás de ella para alcanzarla y mucho menos imaginó que se detendría a la mitad de la Avenida de la República solo para decir _"Acepto casarme contigo otra vez"._ Paulina todavía conservaba la sonrisa de aquel día.  
Sin hacer ruido y despacio se acercó para besar tiernamente el hombro de María José quien al sentir los labios de Paulina, sonrió y estiró un brazo para permitir que se acurrucara en su pecho. Paulina sentía en latido de María José debajo suyo. Podía reconocer el aroma de su piel y la textura de su cuerpo, en ese momento, Paulina recordó una canción popular:

**_"Amanecí otra vez, entre tus brazos y desperté llorando de alegría. Me cobijé la cara con tus manos para seguirte amando todavía._ "**

  
Esto hizo que Paulina se abrazara aún más al cuerpo de María José, ésta última, aún sin abrir los ojos le preguntó: _"¿Qué pasa?"_

 _"Nada...estoy nerviosa"_ contestó Paulina con voz temerosa.

_"¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué, por la boda?"_

Paulina asentó.

 _“Ay, Pau. ”_ Dijo María José con la voz aún adormilada y aún bostezando. Paulina seguía acostada en su pecho. “ _Pero, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa. Es una ceremonia íntima, la familia y los amigos más cercanos. Además, casi todos los invitados son tuyos. Tu familia, las chicas del cabaret, hasta los Corcuera van a ir a la boda ¿y yo? Solo mis primos que vienen desde Madrid a ser los testigos”_

 _“No empieces”_ Le dijo Paulina mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo que la hizo reír _“que tú también invitaste a tus amigas de la universidad ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que las viste, eh? Además, sabes muy bien que Fernanda Laerra nunca fue de mi agrado”_

 _“¿Estás celosa, Paulina de la Mora?”_ Preguntó María José arqueando la ceja. 

_“No, para nada. Soy yo la que **hoy** _ _se casa con-la-no-via”_ contestó con una voz burlona mientras le daba un beso en los labios. Paulina se sentó en la orilla de la cama. _“Recuéstate otro rato”_ dijo María José. 

_“No puedo, ya es muy tarde, tengo que bañarme. A las 11 llega Fertz Pedraza a peinarme y a las 12 Juan Peralta para el maquillaje. Tú también tienes que arreglarte”_ dijo Paulina mientras buscaba su bata en el suelo.

 _“Paulina”_ Dijo la voz firme de María José tomándola por la mano. _“Recuéstate a mi lado”_

Paulina obedeció casi enseguida y se recostó en la cama, María José comenzó jugar con su cabello. _“Ay, Paulina de la Mora, siempre preocupada...¿Cómo conseguiremos que te relajes?”_

María José tomó la cara de Paulina entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla tiernamente, con una mano deshizo el nudo de la bata con la que Paulina se había vestido segundos antes, sin dejarla de besar, María José bajó la mano y acarició a Paulina por encima de la ropa interior, Paulina le mordió el labio inferior en respuesta, estaba desesperada, ansiosa y María José lo sabía. María José introdujo dos dedos en Paulina quien rompió el beso al soltar un gemido _“Shhh, shhh”_ le susurró María José en el oído, con un dedo hacía movimientos en el clítoris, suaves y lentos. _“Más rápido”_ susurraba Paulina pero María José parecía no escucharla _“Ma-ría Jo…”_

Paulina empezó a sentir los movimientos cada vez más rápidos, con una mano apretó la almohada en la que estaba recostada y con la otra tiró del cabello de María José. Ambas se miraron fijamente y María José hundió su cabeza entre las piernas de Paulina, ésta sintió la lengua húmeda jugando entre sus piernas.

 _“No...No aguanto más”_ dijo con la respiración entrecortada, María José le sostuvo con fuerza el muslo derecho y en ese momento gimió en señal del orgasmo que estaba teniendo. Paulina tenía una mano en la cara mientras inhalaba y exhalaba intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, María José se recostó en su vientre.

_“¿Todavía estás nerviosa?”_

Paulina soltó una carcajada _“Cá-lla-te” le contestó “Vamos a llegar tardísimo, mira nada más que horas son”_

* * *

Colgado detrás de la puerta de la habitación se encontraba el traje blanco que semanas atrás había escogido vestir para el día de su boda. 

Elena y Bruno la habían acompañado a elegir su atuendo, al llegar a la tienda la vendedora les mostró los más hermosos vestidos de novia, los había en corte de sirena, corte princesa, corte griego. 

Paulina observó los anaqueles con nostalgia. Habían pasado más de 15 años desde la última vez que pisó una tienda de novias, aquella vez se probó más de 20 vestidos en diferentes tiendas hasta encontrar el indicado, Elena era apenas una adolescente y la Casa de las Flores se encontraba en su mejor momento.

Virginia de la Mora, se había encargado de todos los detalles, de la organización,las flores, la decoración, el banquete. Los De La Mora habían destinado un presupuesto exorbitante a la boda de su hija primogénita, Paulina. La boda perfecta de la familia perfecta, o al menos eso era lo que creían. Aquellos recuerdos le parecían ya tan lejanos, en un par de meses se cumplirían dos años de la muerte de su madre. 

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, Paulina recorría los anaqueles sin prestar mucha atención a los vestidos que de estos colgaban. De repente tuvo una idea.

 _“Señorita, señorita disculpe”_ dijo Paulina llamando a la vendedora que se encontraba del otro lado de la tienda _“¿Ustedes venden trajes para novia? Me encantaría probarme uno”._ La vendedora asintió y le mostró los conjuntos que tenían. 

_“Paulina…¿no vas a probarte un vestido? Creo que te verías hermosa en este”_ le dijo su hermana Elena mostrándole un hermoso vestido blanco aperlado con detalles de encaje. _“No. Creo que un traje es más mi estilo ¿o tú que crees, Bruni?”_ Bruno se acercó a su mamá y puso un brazo sobre sus hombros “ _Yo creo que te verías muy bien de traje”_

Ese mismo día María José había ido a comprar su atuendo para la boda. Yuri y Gloria, habían insistido mucho en acompañarla a buscar el atuendo, María José terminó cediendo. Las chicas de la casa chica decían que María José tenía mejor gusto que Paulina y que sería más interesante ayudarle a ella. En la noche, Paulina le preguntó cómo le había ido pero María José se negaba a hablar del tema “Al menos dime si tu vestido es largo o corto” preguntó Paulina.

 _“Ay, Paulina de la Mora. Tan impaciente como siempre. Lo sabrás cuando me veas en el altar”_ le contestó con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

_“¿Te gusta el peinado? ¿Quieres agregarle algo más? ¿Paulina?”_

La voz detrás suyo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Paulina se encontraba en el que alguna vez fue la habitación de su mamá, sentada frente al tocador.

 _“¿Paulina? ¿Te ha gustado el peinado?”_ Preguntó por segunda vez el estilista. 

Paulina observó su reflejo en el espejo, ya no era la joven que intentaba complacer a los demás dando una imagen que no correspondía con ella. Esta vez se sentía más libre, más natural y se reflejaba en su imagen. Paulina se despidió de su maquillista y estilista agradeciéndoles por el trabajo que habían hecho. 

Descolgó el traje y cuidadosamente se vistió con él, había decidido no usar tacones ese día para no agotarse tan rápidamente y del tocador tomó el par de aretes que María José le había regalado en su último cumpleaños. Se miró al espejo por última vez. Estaba completamente nerviosa, repasó en la mente la lista de cosas que necesitaba, revisó que en la bolsa del saco se encontrara lo que había guardado desde hace días. 

Al girar observó la pintura de su mamá que se encontraba en la pared detrás de ella. A su alrededor sólo se encontraban un par de muebles que la mundanza se llevaría el lunes.

 _“Ay, mamá”_ dijo caminando en dirección al cuadro. “ _¿Qué pensarías de ver tu cuarto así, vacío? Yo imaginaba que viviríamos aquí toda la vida, que ésta casa sería de los De la Mora por generaciones, que viviría aquí y después Bruno y después sus hijos…¡Pero es que han pasado tantas cosas! Julián y Diego están juntos de nuevo, Elena ya tiene un bebé…¡puedes creerlo! Bueno, el bebé es de Diego. Ay, no es que si escuchas todo esto te mueres de nuevo.”_

Paulina sonrió _“Recuperamos la florería de las garras de la chiquis y metimos a Agustín Corcuera a la cárcel. También sé que Pato, Patricio es mi verdadero papá. ¿Por qué nunca me contaste nada? ¿Por qué me ocultaste todo? ¿Por… Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte de mí?”_ En ese momento a Paulina se le cortó la voz. 

_“Es que tengo tantas preguntas y no hay nadie que me responda. Siento que conocí más de ti después de tu muerte que cuando estábamos juntas. Agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, por nosotros, pero me hubiera gustado que fueras más feliz, libre, como cuando eras joven. La última vez que nos vimos estábamos en esta misma habitación, ¿recuerdas? Me dijiste que no dejará ir al amor de mi vida por prejuicios de la gente. Mamá, hoy me caso con María José...otra vez y me hubiera gustado que la vieras, de seguro se ve tan guapa con esos ojazos verdes. Me hubiera gustado que… Me… Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí. Sé que siempre vas a estar conmigo, mamá, cuidándome.”_ Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Paulina quien no despegaba ni un minuto la mirada del cuadro de Virginia.

 _“¿Paulina?”_ En el marco de la puerta se encontraban sus hermanos, Elena y Julián. _“Paulina, María José acaba de llegar y el juez ya está listo para la ceremonia”_ dijo Julián.

Paulina se limpiaba discretamente las lágrimas _“Pero si es la tonta y la más tonta. Bajo en seguida, es solo que… estaba dando un vistazo al cuarto por última vez”_

 _“Se ve rara ¿no?”_ Dijo Elena _“La casa, tan vacía”_

_“MÁAAAAAA_ ” Gritó Bruno desde la sala. _“MÁAAAAA”_ Volvió a escucharse una voz que provenía de las escaleras. 

_“Más vale que bajes ya, Paulina”_ Le dijo Julián mientras la tomaba de las manos. 

Al bajar las escaleras no encontró a Bruno pero observó el espacio vacío que quedaba en el lugar donde siempre se encontró el característico cuadro de la familia, esa pintura era la representación de la familia de la Mora y no solo para ellos mismos sino para los demás, aquél cuadro era realizado bajo las órdenes específicas de Virginia de la Mora y este era paulatinamente cambiado por uno nuevo. Paulina estaba tan concentrada en sus recuerdos que no escuchó a Bruno quien ya se encontraba a su lado. María José la esperaba ya en el altar. 


End file.
